charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bimbettes
The Bimbettes (Individual names Claudette, Laurette and Paulette) are minor characters. They are identical blonde triplets who fawn over Gaston in Beauty and the Beast. They wear red, amber and green dresses respectively, and possess differing hairstyles that vary constantly throughout their appearances in the movie. Background The Bimbettes, whose individual names are Claudette (with the red dress), Laurette (with the amber dress), and Paulette (with the green dress), are identical triplet sisters working as waitresses at a local tavern in the unnamed French village which is the home of Belle. Like most of the young women of the village (according to the 1994 Marvel comics as well as implied in the original film), they are infatuated with Gaston, showing neither awareness or concern over his truly boorish and chauvinistic nature, but he has no interest in marrying any of them because he wants the most beautiful girl in town as his wife. Personality Collectively, the Bimbettes are lovestruck maidens who swoon for Gaston, primarily due to his handsome physique. Like Gaston, they primarily like someone largely because of how they look, although it is unclear if they are obsessed with their own looks like Gaston is. They think Belle is crazy for not admiring Gaston as much as they do, though they seemed to be oblivious to Gaston's aggressive and sexist demeanor. They also get upset very easily too. Unlike Belle, they have some desire to get married and be a man's wife. They do not seem to have any respect for Gaston's partner LeFou, at least in the Marvel Comics. They were also shown to be very forgiving in spite of whatever happened, as evidenced by their giving comfort to Gaston despite the latter's attempt to marry Belle beforehand, and their devastation when they found out he was the groom at the failed wedding, as well as their attending the Prince and Belle's wedding despite Gaston's death. In the Marvel Comics, they are shown to be somewhat jealous of Belle and are constantly coming up with plans to make Gaston fall in love with them and stop obsessing with Belle. Although they are not book-smart, they have had moments of cleverness, at least in the Marvel Comics, a notable instance being the third issue when one of the Bimbettes (Laurette) disguised herself as Belle, anticipating that Gaston would want to choose Belle at a wife auction, not letting up the disguise until after she won Gaston during the auction, and even then, only because her sisters interfered.1 Another instance of their cleverness was demonstrated in the fourth issue when Claudette, Laurette and Paulette managed to successfully trick a bear into temporarily breaking out of hibernation by starting a fire to supply warmth, a leafy branch to indicate blossoming plants, and Laurette tweeting like a bird to indicate birds had come out for spring. The same issue also implied they were good at mathematics or at the very least counting, as their first appearance in the issue had them counting up to 783 when watching Gaston use books as barbells. In the first issue, they were also shown to be good at setting hunting traps, as they had a net trap set up that would activate if stepped on (which they intended to use on Gaston, although because Gaston knocked LeFou away, the latter accidentally set the trap instead). It was implied in the film, the Wedding Wishes coloring book, and Disney Princess: Royal Weddings that despite their differences, especially their differing views of Gaston, the Bimbettes viewed Belle as a friend, as they were seen attending both the failed wedding between Gaston and Belle and the wedding between Belle and the Prince. The former instance also showed them personally helping in setting up the wedding. While there was little interaction between them and Belle, Wedding Wishes as well as to a lesser extent Royal Weddings does imply that Belle at least considered them friends during her wedding with the Prince. In the prequel book Belle's Discovery, however, as children the Bimbettes had a cruel and antagonistic relationship towards Belle due to the situation of her parents. Despite their initial negative views about Belle in the beginning, however, they eventually grew to respect her late in the book, as demonstrated by their willingly volunteering to help Belle prepare the bookstore for its grand reopening by making decorations for it. Although they were in love with Gaston, their actual relationship with Gaston varied: in the original film as well as the comics, it is strongly implied that Gaston completely ignored them (outside of general acknowledgement that they love him in the case of the comics) in favor of Belle since childhood, with the latter source having Gaston ending up outraged when he discovered one of them posing as Belle; while in the musical, they were mentioned to have some sort of romantic relationship prior to Gaston pursuing Belle. On a related note, their reactions to Gaston's arrival in the failed wedding proposal in the original film implied that they had been kept in the dark about Gaston being the groom for Belle's wedding, while in the musical version of the event, it was made clear that Gaston informed them of his intention of marrying Belle. In one of the comics, they were shown trying to attract Gaston's attention while sledding. Similarly, how they reacted to Belle being Gaston's chosen bride also varied: In the film, it was implied that they had ultimately accepted that Gaston wanted to marry Belle over themselves, while in the musical they were devastated to the point of crying, while in the Marvel Comics, they were shown to be spiteful and wanting Gaston to focus on and marry of them rather than Belle. Trivia * Ironically back of their hair, they have their hairstyles similar to Ariel, Jasmine and even Belle herself in the movie which was odd to have Jasmine's hairstyle because Aladdin didn't debut until 1992. * In one comic, it shows of the sisters disguising as Belle to marry Gaston. * Even though they are neutral, they still see Belle as a lovely dear friend to them. *Ironically, seeing them with their colors of their dresses could remind you of a traffic light. Gallery 947528 1328736667709 full.jpg Hqdefauldet.jpg Bimbettes-at-the-bar-the-bimbettes-24396527-1276-705.jpg Profile - The Bimbettes.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:Animated characters Category:1990s characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Character trios Category:Green Eyes Category:Blondes Category:European characters Category:French characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Singing characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Iconic characters Category:Mediterranean characters Category:Twins/Triplets/Quadruplets Category:Romance characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Attractive characters Category:Movie characters Category:Television characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Caucasian Category:Comic characters Category:Indo-European characters Category:Flirty characters Category:Characters who disguise themselves